


See you again

by NiKaTaru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Fun, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiKaTaru/pseuds/NiKaTaru
Summary: Maybe you remember the day of the party at the Institute in 1x10 that happens in the AU of ShadowhuntersIt all starts at this evening but then things get~ different





	1. Some doors leads to strange places

**Author's Note:**

> I often mess with the times~ don't let yourself bother by it  
> and just enjoy (hopefully)

It was when he saw Clary run off with the guy he had just met, when he felt it for the second time on this evening. It was strange, this connection to somebody he doesn’t know. He only knows his name, but it still hurts him. He breathes hart ones to shake away this feeling. When Magnus goes with Clary into the cellar, he understands that he hadn’t had a chance from the beginning. Even if he thought the girl had a thing for Jace. This guy seems to let her make a fool of him. How he stumbled after her, when she pull him with her. Noticing that he still thought about him, Alec drank the whole Martini in one.  
“Hey Alec, uhm did you saw Clary?” Jace asked.  
He hadn’t even heard him coming and now nearly spit out his drink.  
“She is in the cellar with~” he started to say dotting to the door only some people now about, where Jace could see how Clary left with another guy.  
Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything, Alec thought in the next moment, but Jace was already gone. Taking another drink from the plate of a waiter, he tried to decide if he should go after all of them, but it wasn’t his business and he still had a party to run.

It was later at the same evening, when the last people leave the party. He had seen how Jace and Clary had come out of the cellar hours ago and had seemed a bit out of their minds. They run off the party soon after. But even if he hadn’t watch the door to the cellar the whole time, after his friends left or at least try to pretend to himself he hadn’t, nobody else leaved the cellar on this evening. It was when the last guest ran off, when he walks over to the door and downstairs. Everything seems ok so far, even if some boxes lay around in a mess and somebody had broken a broom in two half. But there were no mysterious Magnus Bane that could make his heart beat faster. For a Moment he got left in his thoughts about what maybe can happen here in the cellar. How he find him, met him again. Maybe Jace had knocked him out and he can help him up. His mind got a bit dizzy with all the thoughts about the good looking guy and the alcohol from which he clearly had a bit too much tonight. Leaning himself on the wall with his back so as not to fall, he felt a strange pull. Then he struggled and fall backwards trough the wall. 

 

“You look…uhm~ interesting. New style?” he could hear somebody say nearby. Looking around while he tries to get the dizziness out of his mind, he hears the voice again.  
“No answer, fine. But anyways what are you doing on the ground Alexander?”  
While his vision gets clearer he gets award of the man that now squat in front of him, still inspect him. He looked like somebody he know and clearly the man seem to know him, because he knows his name.  
It took him one or two blink before he realized who hold down his hand to him. Magnus Bane. His hair was a bit weird and all the makeup gives him a strange look. That’s why it had taken him so long to realize him. A smile flits on his lips, while he let Magnus help him to get up.  
“You literally knock me off my boots.”  
“Not literally, but I appreciate the meaning.” Magnus says with a wide smile, nothing left from his shy and insecure manner. Raising his eyebrows in surprise Alec smiles too. Maybe he has a chance after all. Even if this new look of the guy he met a moment before, was very different, he seems nice anyways.  
“So what do you say about dinner? You and me. We can go~” he started and look around while he spoke. “Where am I~”  
Magnus came closer, very close and stroke gently over his head.  
“Maybe you hurt your head a bit more as I thought when you fall. You are in my apartment.” He said and let some sparks running over his head to heal him. Alec couldn’t see the sparks behind his head, but he was lost in his thoughts anyways. He heard rumors about people whose wishes get fulfilled when they believed hart enough. But he never thought that it would happen to him, and clearly not, that it would work in that way. Could a wish really transfer you to someone’s apartment?  
“Right~” he just said now und laying his eyes on Magnus again.  
“Where was I?”  
“Dinner. You and me. Sounds good. Where shall we go today?” Magnus answers.  
“Let me show you my favorite restaurant. It has these delicious Belgian waffles, you will love them.”  
“I’m sure I will…” Magnus says stretching himself a bit to set his lips on Alecs. A little stunned the young man closed his eyes. In the next Moment he softly grabs Magnuses shoulders craving for more. How could this man, he nearly knew for two minutes, let his world turn upside down with just a kiss?

“WHAT?”  
The next he feel was someone grabbing him and throw him down to the ground again, like a piece of trash. Dizzy again he tries to stand up.  
“Alec?” he could hear the perplexed and completely confused voice of Magnus, before he hear someone talking with his own voice.  
“What are you doing, Magnus? Really? You told me there was nobody else. You told me that everybody dies hundreds of years ago and now what. Do you have enough of me already?”  
“Alec. Please, let me…”  
“Save your apologies!”  
The man Magnus called Alec runs off faster as he had come in.  
Magnus sighed. He had known something was odd, lately when he kissed him, but he hadn’t trust his feelings, again.  
Walking over to the other Alec he gave him a hand and helps him up again.  
“Everything alright?”  
“That was odd. Who was that guy?” Alec says with a salty jealous ton in his voice.  
“That was… or hopefully still is… my boyfriend. Alexander Lightwood.”  
A lack of understanding rushes over Alecs face.  
“Sit down. I will explain it to you. Or at least, I’ll try.”


	2. Run away sorrows

It wasn’t long ago, since Alec looked into the little box of memories Magnus had tried to hide from him. He had regretted it multiple times since then. Yet it wasn’t as bad as to see it completely with his own eyes. He didn’t saw the other man clear but he had seen the kiss. His blood had freeze in his veins. His vision had blurred a bit and the only thing he had heard was the sough of his blood in his ears. It had taken him a minute that felt like an hour until he could have punched the man to the ground.   
How could Magnus done that?  
Now he was on the run and totally upset. That Magnus had kissed the other man was a clear no go for him. The kiss Camille had given Magnus was nothing he had wanted to see. But this one was different. The look of Magnus to the other one, the tenderness and especially that he had kissed the other guy out of free will, it made him sick.  
>>Nephilims love once. Fiercely. <<  
Underhill had said to him and he was right. But Magnus don’t even seem to understand it. He hadn’t kissed the guy if he would have. And at least he had gone after him now.  
Alec headed right back to the Institute and for a moment he hoped that Magnus would wait there for him. That he took a portal to get here. But that also wasn’t the case. His, whatever he was for him now, didn’t even tried to get him back.  
“Hey Alec.” Izzy tried to get his attention when he stormed through the floor on his way to his room.   
“Not now Iz!” Alec blocked her further words while heading on now followed by Izzy.  
“Wait what happened?”  
“Magnus.” Was all he said, when he reaches the door.  
“Magnus? Alec! What happened?” she tried again, shoving herself between the door and her brother.  
“Leave me alone.”  
“Say it Alec. What is going on?”  
“Nothing.”  
“You are upset because of Magnus. That is not nothing, Alec.”  
Her brother snorted.  
“Alec, tell me.”  
“He kissed another guy. Are you happy now?”  
While Izzy stumbled beside because of the answer, Alec used the chance to enter his room.  
The door closes right in front of her.  
For a moment Izzy was stunned and when she tried to open the door, it was locked.   
“Maybe there is a good reason?”  
“Go away.”  
“I’ll talk to him. Get him to his senses if it is necessary.”   
When Alec open the door after he realized what Isabelle intended to do she was already gone. 

“Okay, that might have been a bit too much.” Magnus told himself while he looked down to the other Alexander who now laid on the ground again, after he faded away. He maybe should have asked more about the world he might come from before he started to his magic. But at least his theory seem to be right.  
“Magnus!” he could hear Izzys voice the next moment, when she entered the room, not in a friendly mood.  
“What did you do to my brother?” she asked. Magnus rolls his eyes.  
“Nothing. He is fine and actually not really your brother.”  
“What are you talking about. Alec saw you kissing another man and now he won’t get out of his room. You should apologize and I clearly want an explanation too.”  
Magnus sigh.  
“I didn’t kissed another man. Or better said, I thought I didn’t. But look for yourself. You said your brother is in his room.”  
Isabelle now walked over to him and saw Alec two lying on the ground.  
“What? But that~”  
“~isn’t your brother. Look at the cloth. Your brother would never wear that. It should have alarmed me more, but how often does it happen that a man that looks like your boyfriend and walks and talks like your boyfriend, isn’t your boyfriend?”  
“But who is he?”  
“I don’t know. Not really. I have my theory but he faded away before I could ask him. So can you please help me and place him on the couch.”  
“Sure. But after it you have to go to Alec. I mean my real brother and talk to him. I’ll take care of this one.”  
“Fine.” He said while carefully lifted Alec two up with Izzy’s help. He would have preferred to let his boyfriend cool down a bit before he would have talked to him, but a deal was a deal. While Isabelle set down by the other Alec he took a taxi to the Institute. He had hoped to give Alec a bit time with this and also found words that didn’t sound like an ugly game when he tried to apologize for kissing the double. But everything he came up with sounded crazy in some way.  
Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door to Alec’s room.  
“Alexander?”  
No respond.  
“I know you are angry and you may have a right to it, but it wasn’t like it looked like, so may I come in to declare everything?”  
Nothing.  
“Alexander please. Open the door, we really need to talk.”  
Silents.  
“Okay, fine. I wouldn’t want it this way, but you leave me no choice.” He said starting the spell to open the locked door. But he couldn’t, as he uncovered, because the door wasn’t locked at all. Carefully he opened it while he prepared to duck in case Alec where mad enough to shoot at him.   
The room was empty.  
A bad feeling crawled up his neck and got more intense when he also couldn’t find Alec in his office.

“Hey. Excuse me. Did you see Ale~ the head of the Institute?” he asked a tall blonde Shadowhunter he stopped when he passed by the office.  
“He headed out to a mission some time ago.”  
“A mission. Alone?”  
“As far as I could see, yes.”   
The other guy now took a closer look at the warlock, while Magnus cursed shortly.  
“Did you know where he went?”  
“You are Magnus Bane right?”  
“Does that matter?”  
“I’m not allowed to tell you were he went.” The Shadowhunter answered “Direct order.”  
Magnus rolled his eyes but couldn’t hide his worries.  
“Then I’m not Magnus Bane.”  
The man nodded released because now he officially didn’t do anything wrong and he was aware of the concern Magnus seem to have because of the mission his boss went to. But he could now claim he hadn’t known that the warlock was Magnus, even if it was kind of obviously.   
“Then I’ll grab my weapons and lead you there.”  
“No. It’s faster when I portal there. Tell me a place nearby and I’ll portal us.”  
“Sounds good to me. See you in 5 outside of the institute.” He confirmed and started to run off.  
“Oh, by the way. You can call me Underhill.”


	3. New is not always good

Isabelle had made herself a coffee and sat down beside the man who looked and didn’t look like her brother. His hair wasn’t messy like her brothers; actually it was styled like the whole man. He looked good, different but as if he made peace with himself. Something her real brother had had to learn for many years. But this Alec didn’t seem to smile often, at least not the way her brother did since he met Magnus. He seemed lost. Maybe he was lonely.   
“Isabelle? What are you doing in my room?”   
The other Alec asked a bit sleepy while he started to sat up. His eyebrow went up a moment later when he saw his sister clearly.  
“Wow that is a change of style. When did you found out what fashion is? No nerdy shirt. No glasses. You look like a sex-bomb. That is kinda strange. What did happen?”  
“I always look that good, but thanks. Nothing has happened. I’m just not the Izzy you seem to know. And by the way, we are in Magnus apartment not your room.”   
He let himself fall back on the couch.  
“So it wasn’t a dream than?”  
“I guess not, sorry.”  
“No need to be. There is reason for everything.” The other Alec said and got himself up a second later. He breathed in deep and shortly looked around in the loft.  
“Where is Magnus?”  
“Chasing his boyfriend.”  
“The one that punched me?”  
Izzy had to smirk.  
“Sounds like him.”  
“What a shame.”  
“Pardon?”  
“I like Magnus. His new style is a bit different but he is kinda hot.”  
Izzy laughed.  
“What?” Alec gave her a little salty look.  
“Nothing, it’s just~ you look like my brother but you are totally different.”  
“I’ll take that as a compliment. I guess. But believe me it isn’t less confusing to see you. You look like my sister but you clearly aren’t. So what happened? I mean Magnus fingers; they did glow, from out of nowhere. And I for sure would know when I had the Grinch as my twin brother somewhere.”  
“Hey it’s my brother you are talking about and you kissed his boyfriend.”  
“Point, but this isn’t my world. So do I dream? I may have had some drinks too much but clearly no drugs. I wouldn’t allow that on my party.”  
“Your party?”  
“Sure, who else should have planned a party? I take this stuff serious. My parties are always amazing.”  
Izzy couldn’t help but smile. Here she was looking in the same eyes her brother has but when she thought about a party that her Alec had planned. Without Magnus her younger brother’s party would have been very boring she guessed. Everything in this situation was just so strange.  
“Since you didn’t know about the party I assume this also isn’t a dream.”  
“It clearly isn’t. But Magnus said he has a theory. He will bring light in all of it, when he is back.”  
“Okay and until then? I’m sure~” Alec two said and stood up. “You have a phone. So he can call you when he is back. Because as much as I adore him. Magnus is not here and I’m not a cheater. Will you show me your ~ whatever it is?”  
Shortly Izzy wasn’t sure if that was a good idea but then she shrugged her shoulders and got up herself, placing the empty coffee cup on the table.  
“Sure, why not. Let’s party.”  
Alec smirked.

 

The portal brought them nearby to Alexander’s assumed location. A lot of giant warehouses were lined up nearby a harbor. Since it was already in the middle off the night nobody was there. Only some security would walk around here and there to make sure nobody steal stuff or war lurking around.   
If Underhill was right Alec’s mission was to inspect one of the warehouses for demonic activity. It was nothing that should be too dangerous, more a typical daily mission like always, but Alec wasn’t in his best condition. Not with the concerns he would have in his mind right now. Magnus was sure if there really was a threat that Alec hadn’t done his homework and run into it completely blind. Also mostly all the time nothing was as easy as it had sound.  
Underhill checked the info once more and looked up.  
“We should be careful now. The warehouse is the third to North from here. Number 42.”  
Magnus turned to him with a shook in his eyes.  
“42?!”  
“Yes, why?”  
“If an invocation got wrong in there, there is not just a small demon on the loose. Warehouse 42 lies directly above seven crossing ley lines. It is the perfect place for any kind of magic. If someone done a ritual wrong there we might have a greater demon on the loose.”  
“Let’s hurry than.” Underhill grabbed his weapons tight and they run. If Alec was in there with a greater demon alone, there was no time to lose.   
They were only a few steps away, when they could hear an angry painful unnatural scream out of the warehouse. A loud explosion followed. Glass shattered. A human body flew above them and landed hard in the water.  
“Alec!”  
The next second Magnus jumped into the water. He dived to find his boyfriend. The water was dirty and he couldn’t see far. He had to fight the urge to call out for Alec. Grabbing into his pocket he grabbed the Omamori and started a location spell. While he concentrated he sank deeper. His soaked cloth drag him down more and more. Just a little red gloom lit up around the gift and started to form a little red trail deeper into the water. Magnus heart sunk. When Alec hadn’t tried to swim upwards until now and was still sinking, he had to be unconscious or worse. Fast he followed the trail and didn’t even want to think further. His breath started to fade.  
There he was, lying on the ground without moving. He stuffed the Omamori back and grabbed him. Holding him tight he opened a portal beyond them.  
A second later they dropped on the hard ground of the harbor, where he portaled some minutes ago with Underhill.  
Despite the magic he had lost he sat up immediately. Putting Alec into a better position he let his magic work again. Relived he could stop the magic flow not much later, when Alec coughed and brought the water out of his system. When he laid back moaning Magnus let out the air he had hold before.  
“Thanks! You are alive.”   
The Shadowhunter blinked when he heard Magnus voice. He sat himself up with another moan, that more spoke about the pain he could feel.  
“I don’t want to see you.” He muttered while he started to shake a bit.  
“Not now Alec.” Magnus let his shoulders fall. He so wished to hold and heal him right now.  
“Let me at least help you first.”  
“I don’t need your help.”  
“You would have drowned without me and your leg seems to be broken.”  
Alec pressed his lips together and looked away. He knew Magnus was right but he didn’t have to admit it.  
Magnus sighed about himself. He should have bring Alec straight back to his apartment. But even if he had thought clear in the moment, he couldn’t get the demon away, if it was still here. That was more important right now than their love life. To patch Alec up he started to let the little rest of his energy flew again to heal him. The magic lowered Alec’s pain immediately, but not his anger.   
“I said don’t! I can heal myself.”   
Magnus stopped the magic to not upset him more as he already was. Alec fumbled out his stele and activated the healing rune. It wouldn’t heal the leg as fast as his magic had, but after a few days and using the rune a multiple times it would do the same.  
“You have every right to be mad at me. I should have noticed that it wasn’t you I was about to kiss before I did so. I’m sorry for that~” Magnus said while he stood up.   
“But never ever run headless into danger because you are mad at me.” The warlock’s voice was angry, but Alec would clearly hear the deep worry in it too.   
“I’ll see if the demon is still a threat. You stay here.”  
“It isn’t, not anymore. I killed it.”  
“Are you sure?” The next second he regretted he had asked.  
“I may have run here headless. But I know how to do my job!” Still muttering Alec stood up, even that he still couldn’t stand on his leg.  
“That is good to hear. Sorry.” He had to fight the urge to stand by Alec’s side to hold him.  
Shortly after Underhill appeared from the back of one of the warehouses and walked over to them. Magnus still tried to figure out how to talk to Alec when he wouldn’t even listen while the other Shadowhunter arrived.   
“Glad to see you are alive and up, Sir.” He said before he turned to Magnus.  
“The demon isn’t a threat anymore. I only could find the ashes.”  
The warlock nodded.  
“Wait. You came here together?” The head of the Institute didn’t seem to be happy about it. “I gave you a direct order not to tell him. And don’t say you didn’t know who he is, you saw him plenty of times and~”  
“Alec.” Magnus tried to interrupted but Underhill stopped both of them with a hand sign.  
“I’m sorry for disobeying your orders, but I’m the head of the security and to keep every Shadowhunter secure is part of my job. That includes you too, sir.”  
Alec just muttered and turned to limp away. He hadn’t meant to shout at Underhill and he clearly didn’t wanted to be mad at Magnus anymore. But all the feelings confused him more than he could take at the moment. 

 

“I have to admit. You have quite some moves.” Izzy shouted over the loud music of the Pandemonium.  
“I can clearly give that compliment back, little sis. And you also seem to know where to find the best parties.” The second Alec shouted back while he still danced with his sort of sister.  
“This is Magnus club.”  
“I really hadn’t expected that.”  
“Phew. I need another drink.” Taking her sort of brother with her, she tried to reach the bar.  
“The Magnus you know seem to be very different.”  
“To be honest I don’t really know him. I barley met him.” He started to answer only interrupted by their orders for their drinks. “To be exact I met him for the first time on my party today. He seemed to be a bit shy even a little bit insecure but total sugar. He sadly made himself rare shortly after we met but I love a challenge especially when I can catch such an amazing man in the end.”  
“So you are no virgin?”  
Alec two nearly spat his drink. Still coughed he tried to answer.  
“I may have tested this or that but I am not a gigolo. Maybe I’m too romantic but he may be the one. I~ never felt my heart beat so fast before I laid my eyes on him for the first time.”  
Izzy had to smile soft; to hear this other Alec speaking so lovely about the other Magnus. Whatever was behind all of it, she hoped he would find his luck. Maybe that was also the missing piece and the reason why he looked so lost when she saw him the first time. Isabelle knew how it was to never have felt this true love she assumed her Alec and Magnus have. But maybe one day she would meet someone for herself.  
“What about you and Simon?”  
Izzy blinked a little stunned by the question.   
But before she got the chance to ask Alec two what he meant, he started to scream.  
One moment he stood there talking happy with her, the next he just broke down to the floor.   
Totally whimpering in pain while he held his warped leg.  
“It hurts~ make it stop~ make it stop~ please~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you still have fun reading it~  
> it got a bit more emotional than I planned  
> but I couldn't let that out~  
> ^_^'''


	4. Too much Alec for one room

When Magnus, still drained from all the use of magic, walked home, he was alone. Underhill had given him a nod that he will take care of Alec and bring him home safety.   
“Sorry Isabelle~ I couldn’t talk to your brother. He is angrier than I thought and~” he said clear but not too loud when he walked over to the living room to only found it empty. He had wrote her a message when he knew it would took longer since Alec had gone to a mission, but he still had thought they would wait here.  
Letting himself fall down on the couch he took a deep breath. After such a drain of magic he normally enjoyed a quiet moment with a good drink, but today the silence was only overwhelming. His apartment felt cold and empty. He could feel the loneliness crawling up his neck and it let him jump up. Alec was too special to give up on him.   
“Relationships take effort.” He mumbled while he nearly stormed out of his loft. He would take all the effort it took to make this right. Not tomorrow, not one day, he would do it today!

What had Magnus meant with – he should have noticed it wasn’t him - ? Alec was still angry but since the kiss happened he had the feeling something was wrong. Maybe the reason why it had happened was magic or a trick. Alec hoped it would be that, but the look Magnus gave this man. He knew it well enough, because he was the only person Magnus had ever looked at like that, until now. Still limping he washed the thoughts away, while he made his way through the Institute. Underhill would do the paperwork for the mission while he walked on to his room. Slipping out of his still wet clothes he knew he had to warm up, better soon than later. With his confusing thoughts coming back to his mind he limped under the shower. Maybe he should have heard Magnus out.

“Everything is alright Isabelle. I’m not in pain anymore. I might have just done the wrong rotation and twisted my knee a bit too much.”  
“You can barely stand and without my help you wouldn’t be able to walk. I’ll bring you to the medical station inside the Institute. So let’s walk on.” Isabelle made clear while helping the other Alec back from the Taxi to the Institute.  
“Yes about that. I can’t stand this medical thing.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“The blood the sterilant I can’t deal with the smell of it. So maybe the doctor can come to me?” He asked trying to be as polite as possible.  
“Fine. I’ll bring you to my brother’s room. Magnus had written a time ago that Alec is out of mission so he won’t be there. And we clearly shouldn’t cause more confusion as we will when I help you trough the main hall in this clothes.”  
“I assume in this reality my alter ego is the one with a lack of style?”  
“Magnus and I are working on it.”  
When they entered the Institute the other Shadowhunter gave him a strange look but didn’t say anything, after all Alec still was the head of the Institute.   
“The Institute looks quite different than I remember it.”  
“Be quiet please. We can talk in the room.”  
He let her lead him to the room silently now. The room was as he had expected totally boring. When he didn’t knew it better he would say that Isabelle’s real brother didn’t slept here since weeks and he clearly had no clue about decoration.   
“I’ll get the doctor.” She said before she left him lying on the bed to keep the leg save. He lay down completely and closed his eyes.

>>Izzy?<<   
Still rubbing his hair to dry it he stepped out of the bath, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. It didn’t took Alec long to notice the man on his bed.  
“Uhm who are you and what are you doing in my bed?” He could say that it wasn’t Magnus but he recognized the cloth even when he couldn’t say where he had seen them before. But for sure that man hadn’t the right to be there.  
Open the eyes Alec two sat up the next moment inspecting the Alec of this reality.  
“What the?”  
“I thought you would say that or something like it. And I know it is very confusing.”  
“Izzy!” her brother called her loud and clear when he limped backwards to get the seraph knife in case of emergency. But the other Alec had no runes and not his style, so he couldn’t be a Shapeshifterdemon, at least not a normal one.   
“By the angel!” Izzy called out, when she heard the voice of her brother. It had to be her real brother – the angry commanding tone, the nickname; the second Alec had never called her that. She turned immediately being back in the room in no seconds.  
“Sorry brother. I didn’t know you where there.”  
“Who or what is that?” Alec asked not answering her apologize. “And why does it look like me in crazy clothes?”  
“Hey, that has a label. Not that you know what that is with all the black in there.” Alec two gave back pointing to Alecs wardrobe. “You know what black only makes you look paler than you already are.”   
“Shut up!”  
“Calm down boys! I’ll try to declare it a bit to you brother.”  
Alec crossed his arms over his chest and waited.  
“This is also Alec Lightwood. He doesn’t seem to be a demon and we don’t know where he came from jet, but we will figure it out and send him back. We are now only here because he is injured and… wait you are limping too, aren’t you?”  
“I broke my leg. How can he be me?”  
“Why don’t you use the Iratze?”  
“I did, but it takes time.”  
“Uhm sweetheart about the leg. Not that I wanted to interrupt you, but it started to hurt again. Maybe you can call the doctor soon?” Alec two whimpered.  
“Yes, I’ll see what I can do. Alec, stay with him.” Izzy now commanded her brother before she leaned a bit nearer to him.   
“And put the dagger back it will only scare him. Watch over him and be nice please.”  
Alec rolled his eyes but put the dagger away.  
“And you other Alec. Don’t talk.”  
She knew her bother good enough to know that he got annoyed fast by people he don’t like or know. And the other Alec seems to fit both of that description, so she better didn’t let him put oil into the fire.

Isabelle closed the door behind her and her brother let himself fell down on a chair nearby the bed. Even if he hadn’t said something, he could feel the pain coming back too. And since his seemingly more sensitive double didn’t stop his whimpering for a second, he pulled out his stele and activated the Iratze again. When the pain decreased a bit he saw the irritated eyes of the other him.  
“You burn yourself?”  
“It helps.”  
“Sure.” It came out very ironic. “But to be true I can’t decide if that is hot or just crazy. I guess I’ll go with a bit of both.”  
“Izzy said no talking.”  
“Right. And you are her little brother here, doing everything he want you to do? Just saying.”  
Alec had stood up to get dressed and to higher the distance to his double.  
“She said that to protect you.” He said in a tone that let the second Alec crawled more back to the upper side of the bed. Maybe it was for his best to stay quiet a while. The Alec from this reality clearly wouldn’t understand what fun is even if it bit him in his butt. 

It didn’t take long when they could hear a knock on the door which opened a moment later. Alec had leaned himself against the wall being glad that his other version remained silent. He only got a glimpse of Magnus.  
“Ops, wrong door.” He could hear him say, before he closed the door fast, after he had seen two pair of Alec’s eyes looking back at him.  
“Magnus!”  
The warlock gulped.  
“Come in.” His boyfriend asked him to as calm as he could right now.  
The warlock slipped into the room and closed the door behind him. He leaned back against it to be as far away from the Alecs as he could. To have the man he love and the double of the man he loved and had kissed in the same room made him feel very uncomfortable.   
The silent began to crawl up his neck and when it was about to become a critical mass, he could hear his boyfriends voice.  
“Was he the one you kissed?” His voice was a bit more harsh than intended but not as angry as Magnus had expected.   
“Uhm. Yes. I’m sorry for that.” He again said truthful. Alec just nodded, before the door once more opened and his sister slipped into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so another Chapter  
> If you like to leave me kudos and comments please  
> I would love to know what you like or dislike about this story~  
> and hope it will help me to become a better writter  
> Thank you for reading~ ^_^^


	5. You will never leave me alone~ will you?

Izzy hadn’t brought a doctor as she had said. On her way to the medical room she had have a change of mind. Her brother just should use the Iratze some more time to let them both heal. But until then she had took some pain medication with her, so that the other Alec don’t have to suffer until she convinced her brother to heal himself. When she walked in and closes the door she nearly run into Magnus.  
“Thank the Angel. You don’t know how glad I am to see you Magnus.”  
“Oh I’m sure you had handled your brother’s very fine without me.” He said with a indifferent smile.  
“Right but what I meant was. Alec broke his leg and Warlock magic heals faster than Runes.”  
“I would love to help you. But your brother made himself clear; he didn’t want my help with this.”  
“You don’t want to be healed?” Isabelle now looked to her brother still worried but also a bit angry. Alec just looked away and tightened his crossed arms. Shortly before Isabelle couldn’t stand the stubbornness of her brother anymore, the voice of Alec two came to her ear.  
“You can heal me with this mumbo jumbo, if you like. As long as it helps I’m happy to believe in this crazy stuff.”  
“You are hurt too?” Magnus now laid his full attention to the other Alec.   
“I wouldn’t need healing if I wasn’t.”  
“His leg twisted out of nowhere when we were at the bar in the Pandemonium.” Izzy filled him in having seemingly the same thoughts as Magnus, who had walked over to the other Alec. Shortly he gave the leg a look before he turned to his Alec.  
“I had feared that would happen.” His voice carried the worry about his love inside.  
“You two are linked. When one gets hurt, the other one gets hurt two. But if we are lucky.” He turned to the other Alec and let his magic flow to heal his leg. While the sparks flickers around his leg, the other Alec nearly faded away again but tried to stay awake to not stay behind his double. That the mumbo jumbo truly seem to help helps him to do so.  
Alec could feel his leg healing too. When Magnus ended his magic was very low even with that the Iratze had healed much before it had cost him nearly the rest of magic he had left. He sat down at the chair beside the other Alec and looked to his boyfriend.  
“If we are lucky you should be healed too Alexander.”  
“It worked.” His love confirmed stretching his now healed leg.  
Magnus smiled shortly before he turned again to the other Alec.  
“It still is a problem. We have to figure out where you came from and send you back.”  
“I guess that would be the best. I would miss my life and the others. And this whatever crazy dream it is, it’s very strange.”   
“How do we send him back? We don’t even know what he is.” Alec now said still grumbling a bit.  
“Pardon? I am a human like all of you. Okay except for you. That mumbo jumbo seem to be a real thing here, wherever here is, but you look human enough for me.”  
“I am human. More or less.” Magnus said and stood up, now wasn’t the time to rest.  
“It has been a long while ago but I once heard some Seelies talk about the unknown realms. When I am right, and to be true when I look at the two of you I really don’t have another explanation, so I guess I am right. There are multiple other realms out there, like ours but with a completely different history. I mean, he has no runes.” Magnus said pointing to the second Alec.  
“Right, he told me about his sister and the Magnus in his world. They seemed quite different to us.”  
“Unbelievable different but still the same.”  
“Ok wherever he came from, how do we get him back.” Alec still asked salty. He didn’t like the other Alec and that Magnus seem to be interested in all the fascinating facts about him bothered him more as he would have admit.   
“Sorry for being such a disturbing thing in your purple world, but I at least didn’t broke your leg.”  
“I don’t like you.”  
“Really? Guess what, I figured that out when your fist landed in my face. You really have a violent issue.”  
“You kissed my boyfriend.”  
“Point. But to be honest, he~”  
“Calm down boys. We should better solve the problem. And when you fight each other you probably would just knock out yourself. Remember every pain he feel you feel too.”  
Two grumpy Alec’s and an ad her nerves Izzy now pointed their eyes on Magnus.  
“How do we get him back?”  
“To be honest, I don’t know. The portals I do can’t reach this other realms not without any further energy and I’m already nearly burned out right now. Before we don’t know to which world he belongs we can do nothing.” He said just getting begging looks from Izzy and the other Alec and a disappointed look from his boyfriend.  
“But…” he now went on ”we can ask a Seelie. We didn’t do anything wrong here to hurt their rules because you came here by accident and without our knowledge. They might help us to make things right. I mean, you don’t belong here and I don’t know what that could do to the other realms they seem to guard.”  
“Do so Isabelle. We can need every help we can get. Arrange a meeting for tomorrow if possible and send me the dates.”  
“Why not today?” his boyfriend grumbled.  
“Because I’m exhausted and when we have to deal with the Seelie Queen in the end I prefer to have regained all of my magic back. Also it is already dawn and I guess nobody of us had slept since all of this began?”  
“Ok fine.”  
“And I want to talk to you. At my apartment when you don’t mind.” Magnus added carefully.  
Alec nodded to his relief.   
“Alright. Let’s go. And you stay in the room. Izzy keep an eye on him, I don’t want more trouble.”  
“Don’t worry brother.”  
So they splited up to met again tomorrow.

Magnus dropped the door keys; he normally never uses because of his magic, and strolled on into the living room. He poured a drink for both of them, while he tried to figure out how to start the needed but uncomfortable conversation.  
"Magnus." his hopefully still be boyfriend said walking towards him before he even had the time to make the drinks ready.  
"I'm sorry."  
The warlock blinked and turned to him. Questioning eyes now lay on Alexander. His boyfriend clearly used the time they needed to walk here to think. He hadn't spoken a word the whole way home.  
"I should have let you heal me at the harbor. It was selfish and dumb."  
"You were angry with every right. So I understood."  
"Uhm~ yes about that. I understand that now too."  
Magnus looked at his friend still in surprise.  
"That doesn't mean I like what happened. I would never wear that cloth."  
"I know. Sorry, when I mistaken him for you, I thought it was an experiment or something Izzy might had drag you into. And he lay on the floor and had a headache. It might have been that, but to be honest. I knew something was off, I just couldn't figure out what. I wish I had listened to my instincts.” He said still hating himself for being so stupid again.  
Can you forgive me?" His voice was nearly silently when Magnus said the words.  
"It is confusing."  
"Hell yes it is."  
"I don't like him."  
"I guessed that." Magnus still looked insecure. He knew his boyfriend well enough to tell that there was more.  
"And he is not me."  
"He isn't."  
"Do you like him? I mean~ do you have feelings for him?"  
"Why would you think that?" he now came a step nearer to Alec.  
"How you looked at him. I mean before you kissed him."  
"When I still thought it was you, you mean?"  
Alec pressed his lips together.  
"Look." Magnus now lay his hands softly on his shoulders.  
"I made a mistake, when I thought he was you. But he isn't you. I don't know him and I'm not interested in him in any ways. To be honest I'm really worried about his presents. When something happens to him, you will be in danger too. And I couldn't stand losing you; in whatever way. So no, I don't have any feelings for him. The only one I love~ is you."  
Alec looked to him now, his eyes showing the love he had for Magnus, when a small smile showed up on his lips. He had felt the honesty in Magnus words.  
"I never thanked you for saving my life at the harbor." His love said leaning nearer to him, before their lips met in a soft kiss.  
"And it had bothered me, that the last one you kissed was him." he whispered against Magnus lips. Alec could feel the soft smile when they kissed again. The kiss held on longer than the one before.  
"So~ are we good?"  
Alec smiled again.  
"Yes we are~"  
Magnus cuddled himself a bit more in his loves arms.  
"Uhm~ so maybe~ I can~ thank you proper~ you know~ for saving my life~"  
Magnus could see the tender desire in Alec’s eyes, a desire they both share. All the fighting had messed them up and the only thing he wanted right now was to forget everything and enjoy the time in his love ones arms.  
"I foresee where that might end."  
"Do you complain?"  
"With you?" Magnus shoved his fingers in Alec’s neck and fondled in his short hair. "Never~"

Despite his magic drained and the hot night they had Magnus woke up first. The sun was high up on the sky, since it was already past noon, even when the blinds broke down the sunlight to a soft twilight that didn't hurt his eyes. His boyfriend was still asleep but didn't snore anymore, a sign that he would wake up soon. He still was cuddled on his side, when he whispered a soft "good morning" to his ear. After stretching himself a bit he rested on his elbow, when Alec started to blink and looked at him with asking eyes. Leaning down Magnus tried to kiss him, but his lips instead landed on a hand who pushed him away softly.  
"Don't!" Magnus backed off just to look into the very confused eyes of his boyfriend.  
"My face won’t survive another punch of your boyfriend." It took Magnus only a second before he stumbled out of the bed.  
"By all demons in the world." Grapping the blanket to cover his naked body, he accidently pulled it away from Alec.  
"You are not my Alexander, are you?" he asked. Normally he wouldn't even thinking about hiding his nudity, but after everything that had happened he didn't wanted to risk any fights.  
"No obviously not I~ oh holy~" Alec now shouted out when he uncovered that he was naked too. Fast covering his body with the pillow, he scanned his arms.  
"Why are there tattoos all over my body? Oh no wait~ those are these burning things. Did you burn me with this antic pencil?"  
"Nope, that is not your body. So uhm~ how long have you been~ I mean what is the last thing you remember before you wake up."  
"I clearly don't remember having sex with you and I'm sure I would remember that."  
Magnus sighed in relief.  
"But what do you mean with~ this isn't my body."  
"The right questions are; why are you in my Alexander's body and where by the fires of Edom is my boyfriend?"


	6. Be or not to be~

Magnus phone rang a second later and let him jump.  
"Get dressed." he commands shortly snapped his fingers to do the same. Throwing the blanket back onto the bed the other Alec’s eyes followed him, when he ran off to get his phone he left with his trousers somewhere on the way from the living room. He for sure could have conjured it too but he wanted to give Alec two a little space to dress up.  
"Wow~ that was effective." he heard him astonished whispering after he saw Magnus dressed up and got his makeup done with a snap.  
Grapping his phone Magnus answered it.  
"Isabelle~ you have the perfect timing. Please tell me you spoke to Meliorn."  
"I did and he will guide us, but we have a bigger problem. The new Alec, he just vanished. I let the door guarded and nobody got in or out but he is not there."  
Magnus gulped.  
"I may have a feeling where he is."  
After Magnus declared his theory about the other Alec now stuck in his boyfriend body only interrupted by not less than 5 *by the angels* from Izzy, they agreed to met in the park as soon as possible to met Meliorn. The park wasn't his first choice because of the nearby entrance of the way to the Seelie Court but they couldn't go to the Institute either.  
Magnus sighed after he hung up. When he looked up the other Alec in his Alec’s body walked out of the bedroom. He wore the black Jeans of his Alexander and his black shoes, but the rest didn't looked like him, except for the runes. He now wore Magnus light purple shirt and the black sparkling jacket above it. On his left wrist Magnus uncovered one of his bracelets and some of his plain rings on the fingers.  
"Sorry I felt so wrong in this other clothes and naked without that."  
When he noticed the fine eyeliner lines surrounding Alec’s eyes he knew his Alec would kill him.  
"Okay~ let’s just go."

 

They arrived in the park in time even without a portal. He would have loved to use one, but hadn't wanted to scare the other Alec too much. He could have faded and Magnus clearly wouldn't want to carry his not boyfriend ~ boyfriend through the Central Park. Plus Isabelle had to make it without a portal too.  
Meliorn wasn't there when they saw Isabelle. She waved over to them; until she stopped shortly uncover how Alec was dressed.  
"Alec will kill you~" she whispered to Magnus when they arrived. "I didn't really have a choice did I? You know how it is to argue with your brother. It doesn't matter which version of him."  
"Excuse me but there is this strange man coming over here."  
"Meliorn." Isabelle shouted with a smile, after she turned to the Seelie. "It is good to see you."  
She said hugging him softly.  
Meliorn hugged her too.  
"You always know you can count on me, when it is in my choice."  
"Magnus. uhm~" he nodded to Alec too not sure how to address him with this strange look.  
"You ware quite cryptic when you asked for help, Isabelle. I guess it have something to do with your brothers new outfit?"

When Magnus had declared his theory while Meliorn didn't give them a clue if he knew anything about it, it was the other Alec who spoke first.  
"So is he a real Elb? Is there something else I should know about this world."  
"I am a Seelie and you better known as less as you can. It might be the best. You seem to come from a sealed realm. The more you know and talk about when you are back, the more the people will think you are crazy."  
"The Elb~ Seelie has a point. So you know where I come from and why I stuck in this body?"  
Meliorn looked at them with a long look.  
"I know why you stuck in this body but I don't know where you come from. There are more than one realm without magic. When I would know more I might figure it out, but it would cost time we might not have."  
"What do you mean with - time we might not have -"  
"When somebody comes into another realm he takes the place of his version in that dimension. That both Alec's had exists on their own in this world for such a long time is a miracle. It normally doesn’t happen. But as long as the other realm Alec stuck in the body of this Alec your Alec won’t be able to do something. But " he now turned to Alec. "You might feel that the world and thoughts of the other Alec try to consume you. You have to concentrate on the differences or you will fade away completely."  
"What does fade away completely mean exactly?"  
"It means you die."  
"Okay so my brother wouldn't like it but I guess we can work on that together and remind you of the differences. Don't worry, we will get you home."  
Isabelle now laid her arms around his other brother who was about to break at the moment. He gulped down his tears but nearly flew into her arms.  
"There is another problem." Meliorn said silently after he walked over a bit to Magnus.  
"When he stuck in this body too long it might happen that he has to stay forever."  
Magnus looked at him becoming terrified.  
"It is a constantly fight over one body."  
"And when Alexander loses I'll lose him?"  
Meliorn nodded slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was a bit short~ but I had to do a cut there and wouldn't bother you with extra scenes that would be nothing more than a boring fill in  
> next time I try to write more ^_^


	7. too much... hope?

"Are you better now?" Izzy asked soft when she let go of Alec who taped away his tears with a handkerchief while he tighten himself up.  
"Yes I'm fine. As much as I can be. Thank you Isabelle."  
"You are welcome." she said turning to Magnus, since Meliorn was gone a time ago to figure out from which realm this Alec has come from.  
"What do we do now?"  
Magnus knew he had to talk to Isabelle about the danger her real brother was in, but he didn't want to make it worse by telling it to the other Alec too.  
"To be honest, I have no idea." he said powerless.  
"Okay let’s go back to your apartment. We should talk about everything you know from your world Alec. So we can pull you back when you start to fade."  
Alec nodded and they started to walk to the entrance of the Central Park. Half way through they heard a phone ring. Alec’s phone.  
"Hey biscuit, is everything all right?"  
Izzy and Magnus froze.

“Alec are you~ whatever. We are in trouble. Jace and I headed to the warehouse on the list and run into a nest of Shax demons. We trapped them in the warehouse but now we stuck in the sewerage. Jace holds the door but we don’t know for how long we can hold it.”“Did~ did you said demons?” Alec’s voice nearly squeaked. Then he stumbled and started to fade away. His phone slipped out of his hand, but he caught it the next second. Straighten himself up he could hear the slide panic in Clary’s voice when she shouted his name through the phone.“We are on our way.” His voice was calm and military. Magnus and Izzy now starred at him in slide confusion.“We need a portal, Magnus. Jace and Clary are in trouble. They are in the sewerage beyond warehouse 7.8 in Brooklyn. Izzy I need your blade.”“Okay I can portal us nearby.” Magnus confirmed while Izzy got her wipe ready and passed her blade to Alec. When he looked down and got more aware of the jewelry and the cloth he wore he gave them both a not amused look.“Why am I wearing that?”

“Portal is ready.” Magnus said avoiding the answer.

“Let’s go.” Izzy added doing the same before she jumped into the portal.

“We will talk about it later.” He said threatened before he followed Izzy. Magnus bit his lips and went through it last.

 

They arrived in seconds and were down in the sewerage no time later.

“I can’t hold it anymore.” Jace shouted.

“Jump! They are here.” Clary gave back up to the leader where Jace more hung beyond the trapdoor to the sewerage that led directly into the warehouse. She stepped aside when her boyfriend let loose and splashed into the dirt besides her. The first Shax demons ripped the trapdoor away and poured out into the tunnels.

Clary fought with her knives against one that tried to bit her. Jace smashed one in the air before another one jumped at him. An arrow shot one away. More Shax demons crawled down the shaft while the others arrived.

“Thank you Ale~ wow you look odd~ what hap~” another Shax demon jumped on Jace but Izzy caught it away with her wipe.

“Less talking, more fighting.”

It really was a big nest the two must have found. All fought together. When the last ten jumped out looking like a big ball of claws and slobbering mouths Clary and Magnus nodded at each other.

“Back.” They shouted in unison and the other Shadowhunters jumped back behind the two of them. Unnatural screams filled the sewerage when the demons burst in the middle between Magnus fireball and the sun energy of Clary’s rune. Then the silent came back and Magnus stumbled back a bit. Alec caught him.

“That is a hell of a rune you got there Biscuit.” He said straighten himself a bit. He had had to throw the same energy in his fireball so they could have pointed both directly to the demons. Clary’s angelic power seemed to grow the more she used it. He should have kept that in mind. Magnus turned when he heard his boyfriend shouting at his sister.

“But you have to go back now!” Izzy said, while Jace and Clary walked over to them too.

“I don’t even like this guy. And that is my body.”

“If you don’t let him have the control he will fade and die. You cannot want that. Think of all the people in the other realm. They will miss him. His Magnus will miss him.” She said pointing to Alec’s boyfriend who now walking nearer.

“Okay. You better don’t need to long.” He said.

“Wait!” Magnus still out of power said grabbing his boyfriends arm. But when Alec looked at him he knew he was too late. The warlock gulped and bit his lip.

“I guess I was away a bit. What did I~ urks~ what is all that slimy liquor doing on me.” He said disgusted. “And where~ are we in the sewerage. Don’t tell me we are in the sewerage.” He stumbled again when Izzy caught him. He was still there this time, but not in the slightest pleased.

“We clearly need to talk. Here is something going on, we don’t know about. And you~ you act very strange, Alec.” Jace now said with a confused and skeptic look.

“Let’s clean up and meet at Magnus loft. Would that be okay?” Clary asked and the Warlock nodded, still a little lost in his thoughts.

While Clary and Jace walked back to the Institute Izzy led Alec back to Magnus loft, since the Warlock had enough to do to stay on his own feet. They put Alec two in the bathroom and Izzy walked over to the guest bathroom to clean herself up too. Magnus who had the luck to stay mostly clean sat down on the couch running his cleaned up hands though his hair.

He had the chance to reach Alec, his Alec and hadn’t used it. He wouldn’t show again. After what Isabelle told him and the look he gave him he doubted that he would risk it. But when they won’t hurry now, he would lose him. And they don’t even have a slight idea from which world the other Alec came.

Lost in his thoughts he hadn’t even noticed that Isabelle was back. Now dressed in one of the old clothes of Catarina she must have found in one of the guest bedrooms.

“Don’t worry. We will find a way to bring the other Alec back. You will be united with my brother soon.” She said sitting down beside him.

“I hope you are right.” He said blinking the upcoming tears away and sat up again. “But I ~ “ he could hear the Alec still seem to be under the shower, so he turned to Izzy.

“We might not have the time to save both.” He said biting his lip.

“What do you mean? My brother will hold back until we saved the second Alec. There won’t be any fighting him anymore and that is why he won’t fade. Have faith.”

Magnus nearly faded away himself.

“That is exactly what I meant. If Alexander doesn’t fight, he will be the one who get lost.”

“What? Why do you think that?”

“Meliorn said it to me. I couldn’t tell you that in front of the other Alec. But after what you said to your brother…”

“we don’t have time.” Izzy now jumped up.

“Alec!” she called the other one. Magnus grabbed her arm. “Don’t tell him.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t.”

Alec ran in a second later, only with a towel around his waist, leaving a puddle beneath him.

“Holy~” Magnus cursed while let go of Izzy. He stood up and turned.

“What is the emergency?”

“Dress up. We have to talk. No time for showers anymore.”

Alec two rolled his eyes before he turned.

“Fine~” he said salty before he leaved to do as he was command.

“I can’t see him like that knowing it isn’t him. When I lose him I~” Magnus nearly broke before Isabelle stopped him.

“You won’t lose him. We won’t lose him.”

The warlock nodded and sighed deep. He had to believe in her. And he had to believe in Alexander.

 

A few minutes later Jace and Clary arrived, just in time when Alec two got out of the bedroom. He had some new rings on his fingers but without a bracelet this time. Besides a way too short black trouser from Magnus he was dressed in the purple shirt with gold ornament the warlock had wore long ago. Even when it hadn’t a way to open neckline, they could see the runes shining through the translucent fabric anyway. Fumbling on his ear he tried to figure out how to put on one of this ear clips he had found in the bathroom.

“What do you think? It’s a shame that it’s all a bit small but I wore worst things.”

Jace gave him a look.

“I heard about long time relationships were the partners change their cloth. But that is ridiculous. What is going on?”

He now turned to his sister and Magnus who weren’t shocked much less.

“This isn’t Alec. Or not the one we know.” Izzy found her voice and started to declare.

 “Yeah, I guessed that.”

Magnus walked over to the other Alec. He still found it hard to look at him in this body knowing that his boyfriend slowly dying in there without even knowing it.

“He is from an alternate universe. Or more his soul or whatever is it and he now stuck in our Alec’s body. Meliorn said he have to go back before this world consumes him.”

“He is from the other world?” Clary now said and taking a closer look.

“Wait you know about that?”

“We were in another universe once when we tried to find Valentine. The portal shard Clary once had led us there. We had to swear to Meliorn never to talk about it, but since you already know.” Jace now declares.

“So if this Alec comes from the same universe. You would recognize him?”

“I never saw Alec there.” Jace said but Clary nodded.

“Maybe. I only met him once, but we can try.”

“We have to try they are running out of time.”

“Wait, they?”

“Let’s just try it.”

 

Magnus had led Alec to the couch and then poured some drinks.

After the warlock looked at him for a long time without even saying anything, the second Alec took the word.

“Why are you starring at me like that? I know it must be confusing but that you look at me and on the same time look through me doesn’t make it better.”

“Can you feel him? I mean~ is he still there?”

“Yes he is.”

Magnus just nodded, biting his lips.

He had his second drink and was still trying not to ask Alec two to get his boyfriend out there. If he would tell Alexander the truth he could never ask him to leave and this Alec would be damned. He just hoped that his boyfriend will have enough strength to stay. At least he now knew that his boyfriend was still in there.

 

“Alec.” Clary now said walking over to him.

“Hey Biscuit. You look like you have a lot of questions.” Clary smiled.

“I have at least one.” She said while she sat down beside him.

“Izzy told me you all would find my world easier when you know more about it so. Ask your questions.”

“Do you remember a party at the Institute with an Alice in Wonderland theme?”

“Have you met me? I organized the party and it was amazing.”

Clary smiled.

“I guess I know where you came from.”

Magnus gasped.

“You do?”

“I guess.”

“You have to be sure, Biscuit.” Magnus noted.

“Do you have paper and pencil?”

Magnus conjured them with a snap and Clary started to draw. She drew everybody she had met on the party and turned the picture to Alec two.

“Wow, as if you had been there yesterday. May I keep it?”

Clary nodded.

“I know the universe. It is the same where Jace and I went to get to Valentine.”

“Izzy call Meliorn. We shouldn’t wait. Let’s bring you home.” Magnus said grabbing Alec on his shoulder and lifting him up with the help of the non-Shadowhunter.

 

They met Meliorn at the wood where the portal they needed were hidden in somewhere.

“Clary. Jace. You are here too now.” Meliorn noticed and nodded to everyone.

“Isabelle said you know where he came from.”

Clary walked over to Meliorn with a smile.

"Yes we do. It is the same world where my portal shard once came from." Clary answered him.  
Meliorns smile faded.  
"You are sure about this?"  
"100%"  
"Than we have a problem."  
"What do you mean with problem, Meliorn?" Izzy now asked don't liking the sound of it.  
"That depend on how he get here." the Seelie answered cryptic and looked to Alec now.  
"I don't know. I leaned on a wall in the cellar and woke up in his apartment."  
"Were the portal were you left the realm at a wall in the cellar."  
"Yes, why?"  
"That is good and bad at the same time. The portal I send you through the last time is sealed. You only could go in because the portal shard Clary had helped to open it. If we had to use that portal it wouldn't been possible to open it again. Not without the permission of the Seelie Queen."  
"But that isn't the case and that is good, isn't it?" Izzy now asked but Meliorn shook his head.  
"No it is not. I might now be able to open the portal because there still is an open door to that realm, but it is another mistake we created. One that might have set the world in danger and brought him here. My Queen wasn’t pleased the first time I open the portal.” He said pointing to his scar.” She would be furious this time. So I'm sorry, but I can't help you." He said and turned.  
"No wait. You can't leaf us like this." Magnus protested going into rage. "One of the Alec’s will die if you go now."  
"If I help you, I will die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one is a bit longer  
> to make up for the last one  
> hope you still like it~
> 
> let me know what you think ^_^


	8. Where we belong~

"At least, show us the portal." Magnus nearly begged Meliorn.

Meliorn sighed.  
"Fine. But I have to warn you. You won't be able to open It." he said and led the way.  
It was a long way like the last time.  
Magnus shoulders sank with every step more and more. Then he felt a hand in his. Looking up he had to blink. His boyfriend looked at him and nodded, but even if it not really could be his boyfriend it felt right this time. He gulped and let Alec squeezed his hand, before they moved on.  
It took them nearly an hour, before they arrived.  
"Here it is, but only Seelie magic can open it.  I wish you luck."  
Meliorn said and walked away.  
"You will figure out a way Magnus." he could hear the man on his side whisper believing in him, before his hand slipped away and Alec two started to look around.  
Magnus closed his eyes.  
"What do we do now? You are the only one with magic. Is there a way to open the portal?"  
Izzy asked Magnus and everybody looked at him.  
"Seelies tricks you and they cannot lie but they can hide the truth." He said after a short while.  
"What do you mean."  
"Meliorn gave us a hint. We have a way to open the portal."  
Magnus smiled when he started to believing in himself.  
"Seelie magic is nothing else as a combination of demonic and angelic energy if you break it down. Clary, you have angel blood and the source of my magic is demonic. We both have created portals before. If we can combine it, we may be able to open the portal."  
"Let's try it!" Clary said in a blink and got her stele ready.  
"We have to focus our energy on the portal. Then you draw the rune to open it and I will let my energy flow into it to trick the portal. Alec be ready to jump into the portal, when it is open. We don't know how long we can hold open. When you walk in, think of the cellar where you were the last time."  
"Okay. Like when I came here and thought of you."  
Magnus blinked.  
"Uhm yes like that." he said not knowing if he should feel flattered.  
"I can do that. But before you send me back, I like to say some words."  
"We have to do that quickly." Magnus reminded him.  
"It won't take long. I only want to thank you all. You could have let me fade and your problems were gone, but you decided to help me. So thank you. All of you. And Isabelle. You are a great sister, thank you for showing me around. I'll see if I can find that club in my world too."  
Isabelle smiled.  
"You might not be my real brother. But it was fun to have you around. Take care of yourself." she said hugging him. After that he walked over to Magnus.  
"Thank you for the second chance." he said placing a kiss on Magnus cheek. "Guess I have to find my own Magnus in there." He whispered in his ear and gave him a wink. Magnus smirked.  
"Let's bring you back."  
He knew with that thought the other Alec would find his way back when they would be able to open the Portal.  
"Are you ready Biscuit?" Clary nodded. They both focused the portal. Than Clary draw her rune and Magnus pulled his energy into it. The portal nearly burst open in a rush forced to do so.  
"Now!" Magnus shouted. Alec took a deep breath and looked back to them for a moment. Then he jumped and vanished. The portal shut seconds after. Jace caught Clary. Magnus stumbled but his look was fixed on the portal. Then he could see him. Shaking his head his Alec stood up. Still a bit powerless he tried to get his orientation back.

  
"We really have to talk about how you let the other Alec dressed my body."  
Alec muttered looking down at himself and not amused before he looked up to Magnus. The warlock just jumped into his arms and kissed him. Sighed in release he laid his arms around his neck and dragged him as close as possible before he looked up to Alec letting the kiss go for now.  
"I'm just happy you are back." he cheered ignoring the words his boyfriend said.  
"You really were worried."  
"Sure I was~ I~ if he hadn't gone back soon. I could have lost you."  
"You wouldn't have lost me."  
"I never told you that but~"  
"~if I had stay away too long I had faded."  
Magnus looked at him in surprise.  
"He heard your conversation with Izzy. We talked."  
"Uhm~ I wanted to reach you so badly~ I'm sorry I~ "  
Alec let his arms wander around his love.  
"You always had a good heart. It's okay. We both helped as much as we could." he said with a soft look in his eyes.

“So it was you~ I mean ~ who took my hand on the way to the portal?”

“I couldn’t see you like that.” Alexander said and nodded.

“You both risked so much~” he said with a loving look. How did he even earn this man?  
"For you~ always.” Alec said while Magnus started to melt in his arms. “You know, even that it still feels crazy to know there are other versions of us hanging around somewhere. It also showed me one thing. Whatever world we are in. Whatever we do. Whatever fate may happen. We belong together."  
Magnus smiled lovingly, feeling his legs became soft.  
"I love you Alexander."  
"I love you too."  
Finally he could kiss his love again but this time there kiss was soft and full of love and for the moment it was the best feeling both of them could imagine in their whole life.

 _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Catarina was right. She might have always been the sarcastic one, but she was the only one who had never given up on magic completely. Not like he did and nearly every Downworlder who had hide their power. The portal was still open. When Catarina had come to him this morning he wasn't amused when she throws the head of the demon on his table.  
"Why does this demon have your signature on it? And where did it come from."

Sure she could have helped him to close the portal, but it was his fault. He still wasn't back to his normal strength and the magic he had put into the portal wasn't enough. This time he would make it right. Starting to focus on the again glomming wall he spread his arms to both sides to capture the whole portal. The next second a face appeared in the wall.  
"What?" He yelled in surprise when he fell down. His magic crushed and something heavy landed on his body. When he recognized the young man who laid on top of him Magnus blushed.  
"When that isn't the best surprise I could get." Alec said with a bright smile.

Magnus smiled shortly and looked aside when he heard the next words.  
"You literally let me fall for you... or shall I say on you." Alec said with a smile letting his eye wander over the man beneath him.  
"I had hoped I would see you again. And this time you can't run away like the last time. So do you want to go out for a drink some time?"  
Magnus looked up to him in surprise. His mouth opened for a while before he found his voice again.  
"I think~ I would like that." he said with a shy smile. Alec replied the smile before he stood up and held his hand down to help Magnus up too.  
"Call me when you are ready pretty man." he said with a wink giving him his card, before he walked away. For now Alec needed sleep and to see his siblings again, but he couldn't have leave without taking the chance.  
Still not realizing what had happened Magnus looked at the card. This man really said he was pretty, or did he dream it? Nobody had said something nice like that to him in a very, very long time. He tapped the card in his pocket, where it would be save and started to focus. A smile lay on his lips when he could feel his heighten energy jumping out of him. The portal was sealed in a second. And for this time it would be sealed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with this the story ends~  
> but maybe I have an idea for a second story starting a little bit after the last scene  
> and would play mostly in the AU world~  
> something like - and what happens after they see each other again  
> but it will take time since I'm on another project right now  
> so let me know if you were interessted in it~ ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ^_^  
> it would be lovely if you leave a little commy to help me to improve my writing  
> & leave a kudo if you liked it


End file.
